


one a.m. slow dances

by meandmyships



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandmyships/pseuds/meandmyships
Summary: baekhyun can’t sleep one night. a sleepy chanyeol has to entertain his antics at one a.m.





	one a.m. slow dances

after a night of what the neighbors assume to be indecent acts, chanyeol and baekhyun lay in bed, trying to fall asleep. ‘jumping on the bed is pretty exhausting, huh’, said baekhyun.   
chanyeol softly nodded.   
he yawned and closed his eyes, moving to spoon baekhyun. the latter was not having it, ‘how are you so sleepy?’  
baekhyun, being a workaholic stuffed in an insomniac was never a fan of sleeping.   
chanyeol simply mumbled something incoherent while baekhyun tried to free himself from the giant’s grip. ‘curse you and your muscles’, said baekhyun irritably.   
chanyeol mumbled, barely audible, ‘you seemed to be a pretty big fan of them this morning when you were drooling.’  
baekhyun gasps dramatically, ‘no i was not!’,  
after this exchange, chanyeol gave up on getting any sleep.   
baekhyun lay scrolling through his instagram silently when chanyeol says, ‘now you’re quiet. not when i wanted to sleep?’   
baekhyun pouts and that alone is enough for chanyeol to forgive him and plant a kiss on his cheek.   
‘so, you hungry?’  
‘at one a.m.?’  
‘hunger knows not of this thing you call time!’  
‘and what does this hunger want to eat?’  
‘cookies! to the oven!’  
baekhyun says as he drags chanyeol out of bed and towards kitchen.   
chanyeol slumps while baekhyun skips as they make it to the kitchen island.   
baekhyun grabs his phone while chanyeol makes a pot of coffee for his drowsiness.   
soft sounds of piano emerge from the sound system.   
‘let the baking begin!’, baekhyun says as chanyeol stares in awe of his beautiful boyfriend and his energy at this hour.   
baekhyun softly hums as chanyeol hugs him from behind while he is mixing the ingredients.   
when it’s time to shape the cookies, chanyeol helps him out and they set them into the oven.   
‘so now what?’  
‘we wait’  
‘and what do we do’  
baekhyun responds by dragging chanyeol to the middle of the living room and holding him close. it takes a moment for it to sink in that the music changed to soft ed sheeran songs. thinking out loud plays as chanyeol gets the message and they start swaying softly to the music.   
they go on for the remaining hour of the baking time, dancing and giggling in each other’s company. once baekhyun pulls out the cookies, he sits on chanyeols lap, tasting one and then feeding it to his armchair. ‘can we please go to bed now?’  
‘one more thing.’  
‘what now?’  
‘i love you chanyeollie’  
chanyeol chuckles and reaffirms, ‘i love you too baekhyunnie’, as he carries him to bed where they drift off to sleep with their limbs entangled.


End file.
